


Goodbye to Spring

by zinmarie



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Mention of smut, OTP Feels, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinmarie/pseuds/zinmarie
Summary: He would never kiss her. He would never hold her. He would never hear her scolding or her worrying. He would never hear her laughter or the way she pronounced his name.“Sasuke-kun, I love you.”He would never hear those words spoken softly like silk and his heart had squeezed firmly with sorrow…





	Goodbye to Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm a piece of shit;; Hope you're all doing well though! 
> 
> Literally I love SasuSaku a crap ton for some odd reason and I'm not even that big of a Naruto fan (used to be when I was a wee child then somewhat fell off of it). But here we are, with some sadness and a quick one-shot to change things up a bit. 
> 
> I wrote this quickly just to put some feels out and I do hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> (*≧▽≦)

Time moves on and stops for no one, nothing. The world would continue to spin, the seasons would change, all life would bloom as the hands of time ticked on day by day… and yet for Sasuke Uchiha, everything had frozen in place. The expectation was to grow old before one wither away into whatever realm exists after death. The hope is to exchange goodbyes, memories, laughs, and cherish the years of companionship… However everything can shift so drastically… and that is what occurred to one of the most important people in his life. The hands of time had snuffed away his sunlight embodied into a being and turned his surroundings into gray. 

 

After spending their entire lives together from such a young age, life had ran its course and chosen it was the proper moment to extinguish Sakura Uchiha’s light from his life. She had peacefully passed away in her slumber, clutching unto his arm with her soft lips pressed against the skin of his shoulder. However she had only been forty-three years old when she was swept away… Too young. They had half of their lives to live through yet.

 

At first while the preparations of the funeral were underway, Sasuke had mourned her passing in the privacy of their bedroom. Tears had been shed, things had been broken out of anger towards the Kami that removed her away far too soon, and he had pondered if this was his personal punishment… He needed to remain as strong and collected as usual in the presence of his friends and others, even though Naruto and Kakashi could see through the farce the moment they met up with him at his residence. Naruto had freely and loudly cried at the news, and Kakashi had embraced Sasuke tightly. The onyx-haired man was unsure if he did so to hide his own tears or to comfort him. In the end though, what did it matter? Their Sakura had departed and there was nothing they could do to get her back… The enemy of a mortal is death, and you cannot cheat or run from its clutches. 

 

The day of the funeral came and hundreds of people were present to pay their respects to one of the best Leaf doctors. Sakura’s reputation would be etched into the pages of its history forever and so many were grateful to her diligent work in the medicinal field. Some of her work was groundbreaking and she had saved so many lives everyday in so many ways. But Sasuke was numb to everything, everyone. His eyes were resting on Sakura’s slender yet strong body as it laid in the casket, and it had began to settle in the realization she would never awake.

 

He would never kiss her. He would never hold her. He would never hear her scolding or her worrying. He would never hear her laughter or the way she pronounced his name. 

 

_ “Sasuke-kun, I love you.”  _

 

He would never hear those words spoken softly like silk and his heart had squeezed firmly with sorrow… 

 

_ Take me with you, Sakura.  _

 

But the heavens nor the kami heard his plea and so like time does, it continued. During his days of solitude where he would meditate and reminisce about the old days, he enjoyed retracing the memories filled with Sakura. He remembered when they were young adolescents, training under Kakashi in team seven and how Sakura always fawned over him despite his indifferent treatment towards her. He remembered her begging by the gates of the Leaf Village for him to not go and stay with her. He remembered the hurt expressions he always caused with his actions and oh, how he regretted not realizing what he felt sooner so she would not feel so heartbroken. He remembered how her blissful smile made his world brighter when she accepted his offer to travel beyond the borders of their home together. He remembered how she cried with joy when Sarada, their daughter and now Leaf Village Hokage, was born. 

 

His favorite memory to revisit was when he proposed to Sakura under the fireworks of the village’s end of the year festival. Her emerald eyes had glimmered with tears and overflowing love, her cheeks colored as crimson red as her tunic, and her smile… Her smile had the power to shatter his world and recreate it all at once. It was the most breathtaking sight. The memory suddenly shifted to the moments they shared under the bedsheets.

 

The way she moaned his name or how she quivered when he explored her depths with his hot mouth. The way she intertwined her fingers through his blackened hair in desperation as he thrusted into her wetness fiercely like time would cease to exist the very next second. Their sex was always passionate, eager. They could drown in each other for hours and succumb to the lust blurring their vision. 

 

And Sasuke…He relished the times he could savor her existence, whether it was intimately or otherwise. So many wrongs had been done unto Sakura, primarily from him and his denial towards his true feelings and the time for atonement had properly arrived when the mission he had set out to do had concluded. It took years of being away from his family, but when it came to an end, well into Sarada’s young adult life, he had been grateful. He could spend the remainder of his life in the company of Sakura and his friends, his teacher, the peace of the Leaf Village. He had been at war with the world and himself for so long, had clung to the hatred nestled in his heart since such a young age… that finally he had time to rest. 

 

The years drifted by without much commotion. Sasuke watched everyone, including himself, age. Gray hairs visible through their locks of hair, wrinkles forming on their faces, but everyone did their best to remain strong and fit, for who knows if another battle or war would come knocking down on their doors at any time. His wife only grew more beautiful, and every time he would whisper a compliment in her ear, she’d fight him and say something about him being foolish for thinking such a thing. 

 

But now here he was a year after her death, same routine as every day where he would sit beneath the cherry blossom trees and remember Sakura fondly. His gray-streaked black hair had grown longer and was loosely tied in a low ponytail, similar to his late brother Itachi. It swayed gently along with the spring wind and all he focused on was the dance of pink petals around him, trickling from above similarly like snow. To Sasuke, this was therapeutic and he was thankful whenever Naruto would meet him there to quietly sit by in contemplation. After all, they lost their beloved Sakura to their eventual enemy that cannot be eluded… 

 

Today, however, Sarada had chosen to take a break from her Hokage duties and joined her father instead. She plopped down next to him, tugging her legs underneath her bottom neatly. Sasuke lightly pushed her shoulder with his and she softly chuckled before patting his back. 

  
“Dad. I know this is repetitive but… how are you today?” 

 

Sasuked hummed, his gaze fixed on the fluffy clouds littering the azure colored sky. “I’m okay.”

 

“You say you’re okay, and yet your voice says otherwise. By now, I know you too well to know you’re hurting.” 

 

He remained silent at her words, knowing she was right and he was definitely pained by the loneliness he felt now. Yes, he had journeyed on his own ever since he was young and he had become accustomed to the solitude his duties to the village had brought about, but ever since he returned home and had been with Sakura every waking moment… Being without her was excruciating. 

 

“Do you think it’s time we got you to see someone? Help you heal?” 

 

He pursed his lips while picking up a stray petal that landed on his lap. Between his fingers he spun it, focusing on its texture while ignoring what his daughter had suggested. This conversation had come up so frequently as of late and it was beginning to severely irritate him. Sasuke never has and never will seek help. He’d rather handle his own issues, only leaning on Kakashi and Naruto when necessary, but Sarada worried too much and kept persisting. 

 

“Leave your old man alone, Sarada.” 

 

“Dad, stop being stubborn. Mom has been gone for a year and all you do is sit here, no matter what season it is. I worry and you cannot fault me for it,” Sarada countered, clasping his occupied hand into her own. 

 

Finally he turned to glance at her, his Sharingan eye now cloudy due to the blindness that had overcome his vision on that side. Even at this age, he had continued to hide with his fringe the powerful Rinnegan on his left eye. Then Sasuke sighed deeply, pulling his only hand away so he could pat her head gently, “Sarada, I understand you’re worried but if it brings you peace, I will talk with Naruto more often.” 

 

After a few seconds, she nodded her head in agreement and leaned against her father. They stayed quiet for a long time, only the sound of the wind and the rustling of the leaves audible. His thoughts had wandered back to Sakura, and her reaction to watching her family from wherever she resided. 

 

“Dad… I hurt too, you know.” 

 

Sarada’s voice was soft, almost a whisper and she faced away from Sasuke. By the way her robed shoulders quaked, he knew she wept so he leaned against her while pressing his forehead to the side of her head. 

 

“I know.”

 

“Then please stay strong, even if it’s just for me. You can’t leave me alone.” Her voice cracked when she spoke the last words. She then sniffled, “Being Hokage is so easy compared to this…! I miss mom so much. I’m trying to stay strong as well for the village and everyone who lives here, even for you, Dad. I’m just-- I’m reaching my limit.” 

 

“Sarada. Look at me.” 

 

“No… I look like a mess.” 

 

Sasuke sighed deeply, tilting away from her. “Then listen carefully. I am aware you have responsibilities and duties to uphold but at this rate, you will overwork yourself. To help you, what if we went on a small trip somewhere away from the Leaf village? Just a week or so, and we can go sightseeing, get distracted from everything. Can you spare your old father some time, Hokage?” He smile at the title his daughter bore, and when she finally faced him, she smiled sweetly at him. 

 

Same as her mother’s. 

 

“That would be great. Can I message you once I adjust my schedule and inform my staff?” 

 

He gave a small nod, a smile of his own curling his lips and reaching his tired eyes. Instantly Sarada threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tenderly, pressing her face against his chest. The gesture warmed him up inside and he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. 

 

“Rely on me more, Sarada. We only have each other and I am sure nothing more would make your mother happy than to see us do so. I’ll be better, but just be patient with me.” 

 

“Yes, Dad, I promise.” 

 

And they held each other under the cherry blossom trees, sharing memories and the latest news circling their homeland. At one moment though, Sasuke caught the faint smell of sweetness in the air that he knew to be Sakura’s. He then became conscious that his Sakura, his beautiful wife, had never left him nor their daughter behind, but rather was close to them to keep watch like she always did. 

 

Even in death, Sakura would always be there and suddenly he did not feel so alone anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think by leaving me comments or kudos please and thank youuuu~ 
> 
> ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ


End file.
